piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Newsletters - 2009
This Newsletters page will list all email newsletters sent out in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean Online during the year of 2009. But, for the latest information - also check Pirates Online or Pirates Forums! __TOC__ August Game Insider |valign="top" bgcolor=#3B1806 width=156| ---- Pirate Translator Desktop Galleon Wallpapers Fan Kit Buddy Icons ---- Grog Blog Buy a Game Card Gift Subscription |} July Game Insider June Game Insider May Game Insider These new names will soon be available in game. ---- Introducing Crew Up Days Don't Pillage and Plunder Alone Crewing is not only a great way to meet new friends, but it has other advantages as well. By being in a crew, you get reputation bonuses and faster level increases, plus crews can help you complete Quests and other tasks quicker. Looking to join or start a crew? Then join us for Crew Up Days. ---- The Black Guard Cometh EITC Henchman Now Serving Arrest Warrants Have you had a run-in with the Black Guard? This elite band of EITC Mercenaries are currently searching the Caribbean for members of the Marceline guild and their leader, Captain Walter. Why? These Pirates helped lead raids against EITC ships and the Black Guard have been given orders by Lord Beckett to bring these "criminals," (Beckett's words not ours), into custody. ---- Guild Spotlight The Marceline Guild A guild is a group of Pirates united for a common cause, working together guilds can be a powerful force. The Marceline guild is a band of scoundrels, rascals, and knaves led by GM Captain Walter. The Marceline guild was the first to warn Pirates of Jolly Roger's Curse, the guild also helped organize the Founder Brethren and other Pirates of the Caribbean in the recent attacks on EITC ships. What has your guild done lately? ---- Island Chatter Noteworthy News and Other Recent Happenings Around the Caribbean Remember the explosion that rocked Tortuga? It scattered Big Phil's chickens to the winds but that didn't stop heartbroken Phil from feeding those missing chickens every day in hopes that they would return. Well, old Phil's plan worked! His chickens finally came home to roost! Pirates were recently spotted showing off their Mother's Day tattoos in the Faithful Bride - the tattoos were part of our annual Mother's Day Celebration - did you get yours? ... Butcher Brown is asking Pirates to please stop leaving their half eaten ribs near his shop. It seems the ribs are attracting flies ... ---- On the Horizon Captain Teague (Jack's Sparrow's father) has a bad habit of getting lost. This may be because he lacks an internal compass or any compass for that matter! Help Jack Sparrow find dear old Dad in our Father's Day Quest that returns next month. |valign="top" bgcolor=#3B1806 width=156| ---- Pirate Translator Desktop Galleon Wallpapers Fan Kit Buddy Icons ---- Grog Blog Buy a Game Card Gift Subscription |} April Game Insider ---- State of the Caribbean A Pirate's Progress Report ---- Recent Raids Are a Success, EITC Stands Down Thanks to Founders and GMs You and other Founders answered the call to form crews and lead attacks on EITC ships, helping GMs like Captain Walter, Phillipe Gaston and Sandra Tew - your help was invaluable to the cause and as a result the EITC has taken notice. ---- Jesters and Spies Tomfoolery, Tricks, Tall Tales ---- The EITC Tax Man Take What They Can, Give Nothing Back! ---- |valign="top" bgcolor=#3B1806 width=156| ---- Pirate Translator Desktop Galleon Wallpapers Fan Kit Buddy Icons ---- Grog Blog Buy a Game Card Gift Subscription |} March Game Insider ---- Green Seas Announce Spring Algae Bloom? Or Shamus O' Malley? ---- Live the Pirate's Life Contest Winners Pirates Shot Videos, Not Cannons! Grand Prize Winner: Scrap Clippercraft Won a trip to the Disneyland Resort, a chance to meet the Pirates Online crew, a stay in the Pirates of the Caribbean Suite at the Disneyland Hotel and much, much more! Congratulations Scrap, and to all our winners! Thanks to those that participated! Check out Grand Prize and First Place videos, as well as screenshots of all the winners. ---- PiratesOnline.com New & Improved More Information, Better Presentation ---- Sea Shanty Song Submissions -- Final Day for Entries! "Come all ye young fellows that follows the sea" ---- |valign="top" bgcolor=#3B1806 width=156| ---- Pirate Translator Desktop Galleon Wallpapers Fan Kit Buddy Icons ---- Grog Blog Buy a Game Card Gift Subscription |} February Game Insider ---- Submit Entries for the Ship Naming Contest ' '''A Ship By Any Other Name ... ' ---- 'Be My Valentine - Pirates Help Spark Romance ' '"The Ocean Be My True Love .." ' ---- 'EITC Plots and Port Royal's Destruction ' '"Properly Warned Ye Be ..." ' ---- '''Live the Pirate's Life Anniversary Contest Contest Ends - Now Selecting Winners ---- |valign="top" bgcolor=#3B1806 width=157| ---- Pirate Translator Desktop Galleon Wallpapers Fan Kit Buddy Icons ---- Grog Blog Buy a Game Card Gift Subscription |} January Game Insider ---- Port Royal Destroyed New Town Rises from the Ashes - Tours Daily ---- New Year's Resolution Be a Better Pirate in 2009 ---- Anniversary Contest Deadline Extended Send in Your Video by February 15 We've extended the contest deadline until February 15 so get your video in today and good luck. Check out the Contest Details here. See sample videos here. ---- All Pirates can access the game for free - just enter www.PiratesOnline.com in your mobile phone's web browser or text PIRATES to DISNEY (347639) to play Cannons of the Deep exclusively on your mobile phone. Learn more about the mobile game here. |valign="top" bgcolor=#3B1806 width=157| ---- Pirate Translator Desktop Galleon Wallpapers Fan Kit Buddy Icons ---- Grog Blog Buy a Game Card Gift Subscription |} Category:Game Play Category:Pirates Online Website